Under certain circumstances, it is desirable to have a source of visible light which is not electrically activated. Light can be provided by chemical systems, wherein the luminosity is solely the result of chemical reaction without provision of any electrical energy. Such light is known as chemiluminescent light.
Chemiluminescent light may be useful where there is no source of electricity. For example, in emergencies where sources of electrical power have failed, a chemiluminescent system could provide light. Such emergencies could occur in a crash landing of an aircraft, a power failure in a submarine or in underground installations or during any electrical power failure. Moreover, chemiluminescent light is cold light and can be used where the heat of conventional illumination is not desired. It is also useful where electrical means could cause a fire hazard, such as in the presence of inflammable agents. Chemiluminescent light is also effective under water since there are no electrical connections to short out. Thus it may be seen that chemiluminescent light can have many useful applications.
Devices which employ the principles of chemiluminescent light have been commercially available in the worldwide marketplace for many years. These devices provide an excellent source of non-electric light and have become exceedingly popular especially for emergency and outdoor use.
Most of these commercially available devices are sold packaged in a protective foil wrapper. This wrapper is moisture and light impervious and functions to maintain the integrity of the chemiluminescent components which tend to deteriorate over a period of time without such protection Offtimes, however, the protective wrapper is damaged during shipment, storage, production, etc. or while on display for sale.
Damage to the protective wrapper, of course, allows moisture and light to permeate the device and degrade the chemiluminescent components to such a degree that the light produced upon activation of the device is of less intensity and duration than would otherwise be attained.
Attempts to do away with the protective wrapper or otherwise provide a different, more secure, wrapper or packaging system have, until the present invention, proven less than satisfactory.
Thus, the provision of a means for eliminating a protective wrapper for chemiluminescent devices or a different means for the protection, therefor would satisfy a longfelt need in the industry.